¿Puede la Muerte sentir?
by Cami-shama
Summary: Yo he existido desde el principio de la humanidad, desde el inicio de la vida en la tierra, siempre de observador, pero nunca observado ... esta es mi historia... mi nombre es Sasuke, para el resto del mundo... la MUERTE.
1. Prólogo

Esta es mi primera historia , espero que sea del gusto de todos , aclaro de antemano que es un fic SasuHina, en caso de que la pareja no sea de su agrado , abstenerse de leer.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, el uso de sus personajes es sin fines de lucro.

**Prólogo**:

No sé cómo todo comenzó , un día desperté , y el conocimiento del universo estaba en mi cabeza, todo y por supuesto mi razón de ser, el encargado de llevar a los humanos al otro mundo, supe que mi nombre era Sasuke, que estaría junto a cada persona que concluyera su vida, que sabría si los debía llevar al infierno o al paraíso.

Por eones pude ver como los humanos avanzaban en algunas cosas y retrocedían en otras , en un principio solo sobrevivían , se protegían unos a otros de sus depredadores, eran una comunidad que velaba por el bien común, no lo entendí en ese momento, poseía todo el conocimiento del mundo , pero carecía de sentimientos, no me importó, ¿cómo necesitar algo que nunca has tenido?.

Al pasar los años vi como los humanos aprendían y usaban la naturaleza para su beneficio, como se establecían para criar el ganado y cosechar la tierra, pero también vi como se volvían egoístas , más tierra que sembrar, más ganado que cuidar, todo se convirtió en una guerra silenciosa por tener más que otros, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no se esforzaban en vivir , se esforzaban en adquirir bienes, no lo entendí , cuando yo llegaba, lo único que importaba era lo que cargaban en su alma. Miles de años han pasado y cada vez menos personas son las que llevo al cielo, ahora debo ir a buscar otra alma, llamada Hinata Hyuga, me pregunto si la llevaré al cielo o al infierno...

Hasta ahí el prólogo , espero que les haya interesado la historia , pronto subiré el primer capítulo , hasta pronto! :'D


	2. Conociéndola

Holaaa traje la conti pronto porque las ideas fluyeron,creo que sentarme en una banca mojada es muy inspirador jajaja, no tengo pensado el largo de los capítulos a si que estos pueden variar en contenido.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, el uso de los personajes es sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 1**: Conociéndola

Hoy fui a conocer a mi siguiente "cliente" ,Hinata Hyuga, una muchacha de 16 años, activo mis ojos para conocer la vida de la chica, una capacidad que tengo desde que aparecí en el mundo, mis ojos se inyectan de sangre... y al mirarla puedo ver cada aspecto de su vida y su alma queda completamente al desnudo ante mi.

Pude ver como fue su infancia, feliz junto a sus padres, su anhelo al saber que le darían una hemanita y cómo todo cambió al morir su madre tiempo después de dar a luz, recuerdo a su madre, su alma fue una de las pocas puras que me he llevado en las últimas décadas, luego su padre cambio, la mirada de desprecio que le dirigía cada vez que la miraba, su preferencia por su hermanita, su solitario crecimiento. Todo quedo en mi memoria en menos de dos segundos.

Sería un trabajo fácil, su alma es blanca como la nieve y ligera como una pluma , otra alma más que irá al paraíso, ahora sólo la observo, falta poco para que ocurra el accidente que me entregará a la joven, veo como la chica camina mirando el suelo, evitando cualquier contacto con las personas, en eso fija la mirada en la calle, una niña cruzándola sin preocupaciones, con la inocencia característica de un infante, un auto se acerca a toda velocidad y es ahí donde Hinata corre a toda prisa, alcanza a empujar a la pequeña recibiendo el fuerte imparto del vehículo.

Sonrío, son pocas las personas que harían eso, se ha ganado el paraíso... en un momento ya me encuentro a su lado, la sangre corre por su cabeza, su brazo roto, pronto la sacaré del dolor cuando estoy por darle mi toque final, me mira, como nunca había pasado antes y me dice "No quiero morir".

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, sólo que ella ya no está en la calle y va sobre una ambulancia rumbo a un hospital, no se que rayos ha pasado, todo estaba en mi cabeza, la razón de su muerte, la hora, todo... ¿cómo fue capaz de verme? eso nunca había pasado, ¿qué fue ese escalofrío que sentí cuando me miró?. Si pudiera decir que tengo emociones seguramente diría que estaba impresionado, ya no puedo perder el tiempo, tengo trabajo que hacer, la gente muere a cada segundo, debo continuar, pero esto no se quedará así, averiguaré que pasó hoy.

Han pasado horas desde el incidente, ahora voy a donde se encuentra, los humanos han avanzado mucho en cuanto a cuidados médicos, está en una camilla blanca, con agujas en sus brazos que le proporcionan líquidos que necesita, algo dentro mio se movió, no sé que debo hacer , por primera vez en mi existencia no tengo la respuesta, ¿debería llevármela ahora?, ¿será que alguien no quiere que me la lleve?, eso no tiene sentido, estoy por esa razón, tengo la misión de llevarme a los humanos cuando sus vidas han llegado al final, de encaminarlos a su nueva etapa, ya lo he decidido, prepárate Hinata Hyuga,porque desde hoy tendrás un nuevo acompañante.

Sé que el cap está cortito, pero no quiero que las ideas se vayan, en el siguiente cap Hinata será la narradora y nos enteraremos un poco de su vida :P.

Espero disfruten de la lectura , nos vemos!


	3. Un día normal

Llegó la continuación! Mejor tarde que nunca xd, espero les agrade este capítulo y a leer!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 : Un día normal<p>

La espalda de mis compañeros y padres es lo único que veo, un ser oscuro me persigue y por mas que corro no me alejo de él, sólo una cosa tengo segura , tengo **MIEDO**. Al voltear mis padres y compañeros siguen ahí, les grito lo más fuerte que puedo pero no me prestan atención, lo intento una y otra vez , obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado, indiferencia.

La sombra está por alcanzarme y para mi desgracia tropiezo, bravo Hinata, buen momento para mostrar tu torpeza. Siento unas manos frías rodearme, frías como el hielo y grandes , seguramente de hombre , siento su respiración, calmada, como si el gran recorrido no hubiese sido nada para él. Una carcajada sale de su boca y me hubiera imaginado todo menos lo que dijo a continuación .

-Serás mía Hinata, por siempre.

Comienzo a sudar frío, que quiere de mi. A lo lejos escucho campanas, suenan cada vez más y más cerca... algo brilla...son los rayos del sol entrando por mi ventana, he despertado.

-Un sueño, fue un simple sueño-Digo al aire.

Pero se sintió tan real, su tacto, su respiración, la falta de amigos me está afectando, debo dejar de leer tantos libros de ciencia ficción. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia mi baño personal, una ducha caliente me quitará todos estos pensamientos y me ayudará a relajarme. Lleno la bañera con agua caliente y le pongo mi esencia favorita, lilas, me recuerda a mi madre y me hace sentir que siempre la tengo a mi lado, al sumergirme la sensación de paz comienza a llenarme y todos mis sueños quedan atrás, ahora sólo debo concentrarme en sobrevivir el día , porque a fin de cuenta eso es lo que hago cada día , sobrevivir, sobrevivir a la indiferencia de mi familia, a la de mis compañeros y a la del mundo entero.

Bajo las escaleras despacio, no tengo prisa, después de todo, sé lo que encontraré en la cocina, un desayuno servido y el vacío total, desde que murió mi madre siempre ha sido así, mi papá se va con Hanabi y me quedo sola en la mansió mi desayuno rápido, pues perdí mucho tiempo en mi baño, me bebo la leche como si mi vida dependiera de eso y salgo de la mansión.

De las pocas cosas que disfruto en el día, una de ellas es el camino a la preparatoria, sobre todo en esta fecha del año, primavera, las flores de cerezo flotando en el aire, el olor a vida que siento en cada respiración, la paz de las calles en la mañana, si tuviera que decir un lugar favorito, serían las calles vacías en la mañana. Casi sin darme cuenta ya me encuentro en la entrada de mi instituto, de pensar en lo que tengo que pasar me da escalofríos, pero debo dejar de ser la chiquilla miedosa, entro lo más segura que puedo y con la frente en alto, soy una Hyuga, nadie debe verme hacia abajo, al entrar al salón unos pocos voltean a verme , pero de inmediato siguen en sus asuntos, el pan de cada día, Hinata Hyuga ignorada por sus compañeros, pero no me rendiré, sé que pronto se darán cuenta que soy una buena chica o eso espero...

Mis clases comienzan normalmente, algunos chicos gritando , el profesor Kakashi regañándolos, aprovecho el alboroto para mirar a mi inspiración, Naruto Uzumaki, un chico problema que siempre trata de dar lo mejor de si, aunque todos le pongan mala cara, él siempre enfrenta todo con una sonrisa, me encantaría tener el valor que Naruto posee, quiero esforzarme ,superar mis debilidades para que padre me reconozca como una digna hija y que mis compañeros me den la oportunidad de demostrar que no soy una chica invisible, quiero cambiar,pero con querer no bastará, debo actuar,con intensiones no llegaré lejos,lo he decidido, desde mañana comenzaré con mi cambio, lo he dicho y lo haré.

Me dirijo a mi casa,con la cabeza gacha a causa de mi timidez y aunque me he decidido a cambiar , no lo puedo hacer de un momento a otro , el mundo no se hizo en un día ¿no? , miro mis pies avanzar ,un paso a la vez,de esa misma manera mejoraré , paso a paso, levanto mi mirada y me fijo en un pequeño que va por su balón, un automóvil se dirige velozmente en dirección al niño, debo hacer algo, no puedo permitir que el auto lo lastime,nunca me lo perdonaría.

Mi cuerpo normalmente torpe se mueve a una velocidad impresionante en dirección al infante, logro apartarlo del camino cuando un dolor insoportable se instala en mi costado derecho, el aire quema, mis pulmones no responden, miles de recuerdos pasan sobre mis ojos ,¿será este mi final? , ¿esto es todo lo que hice de mi vida?.

Me siento cansada, creo que después de todo no es tan malo, podré ser feliz con mi querida madre en el otro mundo, ella me recibirá con los brazos abiertos y no tendré que soportar más sufrimientos, pero... siento que tengo algo que hacer aún, no, no quiero que mi vida quiere así, ya había decidido cambiar, quiero intentarlo, no más sobrevivir, quiero vivir mi vida plenamente.

Al momento que me decido a querer seguir viviendo, veo a un chico de ojos color noche que me mira sin expresión alguna, ¿me podrá ayudar él a levantarme?, quiero levantarme y quiero morir,no quiero morir,no quiero morir. Definitivamente no quiero morir.

-No quiero morir - le digo débilmente y luego todo ser vuelve oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Sé que me demoré, pero estoy a dos semanas de que termine mi semestre en la universidad T^T por lo tanto estoy llena de tareas, exámenes y proyectos, espero que la conti les guste , la verdad lo mío son los números, a ellos los manejo al revés y al derecho y con las palabras siempre he sido muy escueta, espero que este proyecto me ayude a desarrollar mis ideas de una manera más extensa :). Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, que será seguramente después del 10 de diciembre que es cuando salgo de vacaciones . nos vemos!<p> 


End file.
